


Under cloudy skies (Under the stars: Remix)

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Remix, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Remix of a drabble by IreneADonovan.  Charles and Erik attempt to watch a meteor shower.





	Under cloudy skies (Under the stars: Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daily Drabbles, Collection One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645355) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> **Author's note:** I know it's tagged semi-public sex but most of the action is implied and occurs off screen. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Safe works: none 
> 
> Previous remixes: all have “remix” in the title
> 
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: N/A 
> 
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: no 
> 
> I am okay with my works being remixed in a different medium: yes 
> 
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes 
> 
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes, any except the collaboration

Summer nights in the Mansion, are hot enough to make dressing down a necessity, rather than just, as Charles put it, bloody Erik showing off again.

 

 _Sneaking out in nothing but boxer shorts is not dressing down Erik. It’s indecent._ His mental voice might sound prim, proper and positively professorial, but the way he's been sneaking surreptitious and appreciative glances at Erik belies his tone.

 

_Says the person wearing pajama pants. And nothing else._

 

Away from the lights of the mansion, the night is dark and peaceful. Dark enough so that the stars would otherwise be blazing in all their cold glory against the velvet sky.

 

If it weren’t so cloudy.

 

Erik lies back with a sigh, resting his head on his arms. “There was supposed to have been a meteor shower tonight.”  

 

Fingers brush lightly against his chest before walking along his shoulder, en route to his face. As he turns his head, the moonlight glints off pale freckled skin. Then the light fades as the moon wanders off behind a cloud.

 

“Oh. I’m sure it’s still there. Somewhere.”  Charles gestures vaguely at the overcast sky, before flopping back to thread gentle fingers through Erik’s spiky hair.

 

“Remember when it was just you, me and a blanket?”

 

“Yes Erik?” If he stares hard enough into the gloom, he can see the corners of those lips curving in a smile.

 

“When did that”, and with that he gestures expansively, to the over sized camp bed topped with a queen-sized inflatable mattress and the looming bulk of a huge tent complete with wheelchair accessible vestibule in the background, “turn into all of this?”

 

“Isn’t this more comfortable?”

_And according to some of the websites the kids showed me the other day this isn't even the most luxurious option.  What was it called now. Ah yes. Glamping._

 

“But is it really necessary?”

_Your hedonistic lifestyle is turning me into a soft sybarite._

 

“Humor me?  The ground is hard on my old bones.”

_As long as that’s the only thing that’s … soft._

 

“Oh, really?” Moonlight catches on a toothy grin and an answering amusement flickers through the mental link.  

 

_…_

 

“Jean, do you think I should disperse the clouds? The professor sounded like he was going to catch the meteor shower tonight…”.

 

Her roommate’s eyes unfocus for a moment, and then she flushes crimson.  

 

“I don’t think you need bother Ororo, they’re kind of ... distracted at the moment.”


End file.
